Beyond
by She's a Star
Summary: 'Never knew I could feel like this...like I've never seen the sky before.' Years after her death, Christian has a one-sided conversation with his diamond.


****

Beyond

__

by She's a Star

****

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to O Brilliant Baz.

* * *

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before...

I can't see you anymore. I can't run my hands through your fiery curls, can't feel the sweet sensation of our lips meeting in true love's kiss. 

But I know you're with me.

__

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Do you remember our song, Satine?

Oh, of course you do. I know you do. When I fall asleep each night, I hear your sweet voice, whimsically singing out each word. Your voice is so soft, Satine, so soft...I don't think anyone could hear it, if they weren't careful to listen.

I'm always listening.

__

Listen to my heart

Can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything...

They say that all truly great romances end in tragedy. There was certainly tragedy, my darling, but I can't find the statement true.

After all, great romances, truly great ones, never end.

Our love is eternal, Satine. It still pulsates through my veins, as strong and passionate as the first time I laid eyes on you. 

The day the stars collide, the day the sun stops rising and setting, the day the earth stops turning...

I'll still love you.

__

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

But I love you 

Until the end of time

I see an error in our secret song now, my love. I was so young, naive...there was always 'until'. Until my dying day, until the end of time. I didn't know then that things don't have to end.

With us, there is no 'until'.

Only beyond.

__

Come what may

Three words, Satine. Those three words changed my life. Did they change yours?

I long to hear the sound of your voice again, to be able to speak to you. But I know it will come in time, and I'll wait gladly. The knowledge that we'll be reunited for eternity is enough to keep me waiting for a thousand lifetimes.

__

Come what may...

I will love you until my dying day.

Every day I thank God that I came to Montmartre, that I met you. And yet, I've come to believe over the years that we still would have found one another, even if I'd stayed in London. 

Somehow, my darling...

Fate is a complex journey, with winding paths, no matter which way it decides to travel.

It always comes out in the same place.

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

I hope that I made your life better, Satine. You went through so many hardships, so many things that no one deserves. And yet you were always strong, my darling. You always kept your head up high and surrendered to no one. It appeared on the surface that life had jaded you, destroyed you, but you always had hope. Most couldn't see it...they were too busy trying to kill it. But there was a sparkle in your eyes, an air of sweet naiveté that I saw from the very beginning. 

__

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

The second I first saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. It wasn't the naive fantasy of a little boy...I just knew. I can't explain quite how, but the moment you descended from the sky, a sparkling goddess, I saw the world with a clarity that I'd never experienced before. 

And from that moment, nothing else mattered. Only you, my darling, only you. Your happiness became more valuable than my own...each tear that fell from your eyes jabbed at my heart like a knife. 

I know that you're happy now. I know that your soul is at peace.

__

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Oh, Satine, what wouldn't I do for you? To see you again, I would swim the seven seas, walk across the world.

But I know that I cannot.

So instead, I wait. 

And I am content with waiting.

__

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

The world could fall to pieces around us, and still I would love you. All you need is love.

I've believed that all my life, and I'll never stop believing.

__

But I love you until the end of time

I've never had much to give you, Satine. Even now, after a life of successful novels and more money than I could ever need, still I feel I have nothing to give you that could make up for your loving me. 

So all I can give you is love, Satine. All my love, forever. 

I hope that it's enough.

__

Come what may...

Come what may...

It hasn't been easy, Satine, but if it was easy, it wouldn't be worth it. To live without you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'm doing it. 

For you.

I know you wouldn't want me to waste away, drowning in absinthe and misery. 

And I won't.

I'm not just living for me anymore, Satine.

I'm living for you.

For both of us.

Both our lives, entangled as one...

__

I will love you until my dying day.

There is no until.

Only beyond.

__


End file.
